ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Isabelle.pan.77
Association des professionnels des ophtalmologistes remarqué dommages rétiniens se produisent plus fréquemment partie se compose d'un pointeur laser pour les malvoyants. Si ce rayonnement dangereux dans les yeux, l'ophtalmologiste peut parfois aider, soulignant la BVA a proposé d'être responsable de l'utilisation du pointeur laser. Cette affaire doit faire face à la multiplication des ophtalmologues : un garçon jouant devant un miroir à la maison, avoir un pointeur laser de vacances. laser vert 500mw Réflexion d'un faisceau frappé à l'oeil et point de rétine maculaire de vision plus nette de blessés. Patients de sexe masculin dans les ophtalmologues États-Unis magazine « oeil » en Arabie saoudite, a récemment publié une série de dossiers de 14 jeunes, ont été blessés pour la plupart dans le pointeur laser et le jeu. Hémorragie rétinienne et trou maculaire causé des dégâts légers. Seulement quatre patients à améliorer leur vue est spontanée, d'autres devaient recevoir un traitement. http://www.achatlaser.com/pointeur-laser-vert-3000mw.html Série de rapports sur le pilote ou même un ballon de football et de conduite, blessé intentionnellement avec des lasers, ne pas arnaqués. Une fois de plus, les enfants blessés en jeux inoffensifs. Par conséquent, le médecin des yeux encore une fois : les pointeurs laser ne sont pas des jouets ! Réflexe de clignotement n'est pas suffisant pour protéger de manière efficace l'éblouissement de laser. Étrangères ou illégal d'acheter des équipements importés souvent dépasse les limites applicables. Ont été testés, Office fédéral suisse de mesure durer 48 pointeur laser, la grande majorité de Berne après avoir été confisqué par laser vert 400 mW la police qu'ils avaient été sans autorisation. Des études ont montré que pointeur laser seulement deux au maximum, tous les autres plus fortes qu'il leur permettrait de classe. Ou même 1000 fois un des dispositifs qui sont trop forts. http://www.achatlaser.com/viseur-laser-vert-5mw.html Presque parallèle source de faisceau laser. Forte concentration, permettant à des niveaux élevés de rayonnement peut endommager notamment dans la rétine de le œil. "Le faisceau laser tombe sur la rétine, il peut venir en cas simples d'aucun dommage structural dans les cellules sensorielles, quelques minutes plus tard, une fois de plus un éblouissement", décrit les premiers symptômes, le professeur Horst Helbig, directeur de la clinique de l'oeil à l'Université de Ratisbonne. "La plupart des gens viseur laser d'une autre source lumineuse, connaissant bien le phénomène. Mais des lésions tissulaires irréversibles peuvent également se produire lors de l'augmentation ou à une exposition prolongée à la lumière de laser de la rétine. Limiter la perte de la vision, comme nous le savons il, éblouissement, pas complètement formés dans le dos. Cela peut conduire à une perte permanente de vision centrale et aptitude à la lecture ", professeur Helbig clair. Techniques de traitement laser bleu 10000mw brûlant Pointeur laser peut être utilisé en règle générale : Le peuple de faisceau qui avait jamais posé les yeux. Utilisateurs eux-mêmes ne devraient jamais intentionnellement diriger faisceau. Si le faisceau laser yeux vous devrait délibérément ferment les yeux et bouger votre tête hors de la poutre. À l'aide d'un instrument optique, comme une loupe pour voir les sources de rayonnement moins ·. Pointeurs laser · devraient être une marque GS (sécurité testée). Puissance de sortie laser unique de valeur maximale de 1 MW est considéré comme sans danger pour les yeux. Pointeur laser n'appartient pas aux mains des enfants et des jeunes. En particulier, elle s'applique à laser endommager les yeux, il est recommandé que professeur Helbig. « Si vous rencontrez encore une vision floue après l'exposition de le œil avec un laser, il devrait inciter les yeux du médecin. Il pourrait essayer de traiter les fortes doses de cortisone, afin de limiter les dommages permanents. Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Isabelle.pan.77 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Muhammad Amir (talk) 13:58, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Prixbasbatterie posts